How To Say Goodbye
by MoonExpressions
Summary: XxOneshotxX 2 Years ago Ryoma promised to wait for him but disappeared, Now Fuji is back... Thrill Pair


A/N: I don't really know what to say…I recently got into PoT again after a very long time and thought I'd finally write a one-shot on my favorite pairing

Read and Review Please…

Criticism welcomed, flames ignored!

Disclaimer: Although we all wish to own PoT it not going to happen --; I, do not own PoT so don't sue me XD

Title: How to say Goodbye

Pairing: FujiXEchizen

Rated: K

Summary: 2 Years ago Ryoma promised to wait and disappeared. Now Fuji is back…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

How To Say Goodbye 

Fuji smiled a little as he passed Seigaku High. Nothing major had changed over the two-year period he was gone at all…

Walking to the back of the school he looked at the courts where he had practiced and trained for tennis. He smiled again at the thought of running around the school with the threat of drinking Inui's great juices…oh how he had loved to see the losers drink it down.

Sighing, Fuji leaned against the railing for the court and stared towards the school. Yes there had been many good memories and even better was how everyone had been doing. Recently he saw the news of Tezuka going pro, Inui and Kaidoh were living together, and Momoshiro was training to become a trainer for athletes. Kikiumaru and Oishi are still together and Kawamura had taken over Kawamura Sushi shop… then there had been Echizen….

**Flash BAck**

" I'm going to France Ryo-kun…" 

"_Why?"_

"_To study photography…it'll only be for two years…will you miss me?"_

"_Che! No!"_

"_Ryo-Kun… that hurt me…"_

"…"

"_Will you come see me tomorrow when I fly out?"_

"_Whatever…just hurry back"_

"_Does that mean you'll wait for me?"_

"…_Un…"_

End of Flash Back 

Fuji opened his eyes to the cloudy day. It had been a cloudy day like this when he told Ryoma two years ago. Walking to the front gate he paused to stare at the spot where Ryoma had been his usual cocky self but after agreeing to wait had walked in the opposite direction of Fuji… from there he never saw Ryoma again…Ryoma hadn't gone to see him off at all…and in the two years Fuji was gone, Ryoma hadn't called or wrote once.

"Saa…Onee-chan said I'd meet someone I needed to…" Fuji thought aloud remembering his sisters' fortune telling today.

Continuing to walk Fuji stopped as he saw that the park Ryoma and he had come on many dates had a new wall blocking the street from the playground next to the tennis courts.

'Weird' Fuji thought 'Strange to add a wall here when they never did before…'

Fuji wandered into the park and sat on a nearby bench. Suddenly he felt a chill runs up his spine.

Thump…Thump…Thump…

Fuji looked up recognizing the familiar hits of a tennis ball against a wall. Standing he turned towards the tennis courts to see Ryoma…He still wore his T-shirt and shorts the same way with his cap low. Fuji watched his beautiful form as he hit the same spot again and again. Walking forward he realized the boy turned towards him with a smirk. The spark in his golden eyes hadn't changed at all.

"How was it?"

Fuji opened his eyes slightly, " How was what?"

"Your trip?" Ryoma said turning away to pick up his tennis ball.

" It was okay…"

"Good" Ryoma said and smiled. Fuji stared at him…it was rare to see Ryoma smile.

" Ne…Syuusuke…I'm sorry I couldn't see you off…I wished I did but….I just love you…" Ryoma said pulling his cap lower onto his face.

Before Fuji could respond he heard a sound behind him.

"There you are!"

Fuji turned to see the rest of the Seigaku members there except Tezuka.

"Minna…"

"Welcome back Fuji!" Oishi said

"Fuji-ko!!!" Kikumaru said hopping around glomping him.

Fuji smiled and welcomed their comments and glomps. Suddenly remembering Ryoma he turned to see nothing there.

" Eh…Ryoma…" Fuji started.

"Huh?" Everyone said looking at him.

"Where's Ryoma?"

Silence filled the others as they looked at one another and continued to stare at each other like someone should say something else.

"Fuji-sempai…" Momoshiro started, " Echizen has been dead for two years now…"

Fuji's eyes opened all of a sudden in panic. " Stop lying! He was just right here!"

"Fuji-ko…O-chibi is gone..." Kikumaru said slowly.

Fuji didn't say more as he ran towards the Echizen house. Upon reaching there the place looked abandoned.

"Fuji-sempai…" Momoshiro breathed hard after running all that way to catch up to him. " I told you the truth… if you don't believe me, let's go to the cemetery!"

" Where are they…his parents…"

"They went back to the states…" Momoshiro said after a pause, " they didn't want to stay here and be reminded…of…yeah..."

"Where is he…how did this happen…" Fuji asked softly.

During this time the others were all there as well.

"Take my car" Inui suggested.

"I got Eiji's and my car too," Oishi said.

"Great let's go see him today then" Inui said.

"Get in Fuji-sempai…" Momoshiro said softly ushering him into Eiji and Oishi's car.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Fuji raised his voice as they headed to the cemetery.

Momoshiro hesitated and looked at Oishi for help. Oishi sighed and kept driving…after a while he started to tell Fuji.

"Supposedly that day that you were going to leave Ryoma had left his house to go practice tennis for a bit before going to the airport according to his father. The only thing we know besides that is what a mother said. Ryoma had been sitting on one of the benches at the park drinking Ponta when suddenly a car swerved into the playground. In an attempt to save two little girls he was hit…"

Oishi stopped the car and everyone filed out to the cemetery. They walked for a bit then everyone stopped parting the way for Fuji. Fuji bent and saw that indeed, Ryoma's name was etched into the stone. Tracing his lover's name he felt tears enter his eyes.

"Fuji…" They started to say all at the same time but stopped.

" Give me some time alone" Fuji said in the strongest voice he could muster. Hearing them sigh and walk away Fuji looked at the gravestone with blurred vision from his tears.

"I'm sorry Ryoma…I was mad that you didn't show… no one told me… no one…but you waited for me…you waited to say goodbye to me…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Later

" Okaeri Syuusuke"

"Tadaima Nee-chan" Fuji said entering the house.

"Did you meet someone you needed to?"

"Un…I did…and how I wish I could se him again…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Crappy ending I know but I was never one that was good at One-shots…better at long stories Review anyways! Thanks for reading


End file.
